Profundidad
by metamorphcat
Summary: Un día a Murasakibara y Akashi les llegan unos albumes de fotos y al observarlas se percatan de muchas cosas, entre ellas que el amable Akashi Seijuro, no ha desaparecido completamente... [MuraAka] Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Violet**

Un buen día Murasakibara se encontraba viendo un viejo álbum de fotos, de cuando iba en la secundaria Teikou. Sonrió afable tan pronto se topó con una fotografía de él y Akashi juntos. Hasta la fecha, la diferencia de estatura era considerable, y posiblemente seguiría de la misma manera de ahí en más.

En esa época, el pelirrojo era adorable para el gigante: era bajito, delicado y siempre con un aire de elegancia y sofisticación que desembocaban en un aura atrayente y llena de fuerza, cosa que realmente adoraba. Recordaba como aquel pequeño emperador solía ganar torneos de shogi y regalarle los dulces que le daban de premios, recordaba las tardes en que solía esperarlo en el salón de clases debido a las actividades del pelirrojo como presidente de la asociación de estudiantes, recordaba la sonrisa comprensiva, los sermones y las ordenes. Toda su estricta personalidad contrastada con su misma ternura, era imposible no ver y adorar esa figura.

Muy seguido le gustaba cargar al pelirrojo en sus hombros, llevarlo en alto, tal como aquel diminuto cuerpo merecía, y por su parte, aquel muchacho parecía también disfrutar de esos paseos en sus hombros, no sonreía con sus labios, pero extrañamente era como si "sonriera con sus ojos". El pelivioleta no podía explicarlo de otra manera.

Había muchas fotos de ellos en los torneos junto al resto de sus compañeros, había otras más de ellos dos solos o de Akashi con Midorima e incluso de Akashi con Nijimura. Le gustaban todas las fotos en las que saliera el pelirrojo, pero detestaba al peliverde, siempre estaba robándole atención y afecto de su capitán, del mismo modo, no toleraba como el ex-capitán Nijimura trataba con tanta confianza a su pelirrojo.

- No sabía que Sachin había tomado estas fotos- pensó en voz alta.

Una foto de él abrazando a Akashi por la espalda, tenía apoyada su barbilla en la roja cabeza, este último se encontraba leyendo algunos informes, con una ligera sonrisa. La otra foto era similar, pero era de cuando "se habían dado el estirón" él ya no apoyaba su barbilla, era demasiado alto para eso, pero si estaba viendo hacia abajo, mientras Akashi miraba hacia arriba.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía tener a ese jovencito entre sus brazos, era como si hubiese dejado un hueco en él, y nadie fuese de la talla adecuada para llenarlo. Ahora que estaba en la preparatoria Yosen, siempre sentía sus brazos y sus labios muy vacíos. Sus labios podían entretenerse con las golosinas, pero sus brazos no. Él, definitivamente no podía encontrar qué abrazar, que no fuera el menor, pero actualmente la distancia no era su único impedimento.

Conforme fue pasando las páginas del álbum fue notando como en las fotos que tenía con Akashi, poco a poco las sonrisas de ambos iban volviéndose más frías y distantes. Seguramente fue cuando sus talentos comenzaron a florecer.

El gigante de la generación de los milagros comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas al pensar que ese Akashi tan dulce que tanto le gustaba, ya no existía más.

- Es casi como si yo le hubiese matado- murmuró en voz baja.

Recordó que fue gracias a él, que el Akashi que existía actualmente había "despertado". No dejaba de preguntarse como contrarrestar el efecto, cómo hacer que aquel dulce joven volviera al mundo y que aquel temible emperador se fuera. Sin embargo, aun había ocasiones en las que era capaz de encontrarse con aquel amable muchacho, solo podía desear que fuese así siempre. Pero no importaba, amable o temible: las órdenes de Akashi Seijürou son absolutas.

* * *

Gustó? continuó o me devuelvo al fandom de Psycho-Pass? XD

cuidense y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa!

vengo con otro cap ºuº

Una conversación entre Akashi y Akashi.

* * *

**Scarlet**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, llegó un paquete por correo para el pelirrojo de ojos bicolores. Era un álbum de fotos enviado por Momoi Satsuki, la antigua manager del club de baloncesto en teikou. No muy entusiasmado se tomó el tiempo de verlas, después de todo, había sido un regalo.

Como era de esperarse había fotos de todos los miembros, algunas en las que salían todos formados, otras de cada uno tirando. Había algunas de las veces en que salían por mera diversión. Luego se topó con una foto de él y Murasakibara. Era una competencia en la que tanto él como Murasakibara estaban midiendo sus brazos o más específicamente los músculos uno con el otro, la diferencia del tamaño le resultó cómica. Había otra en la que estaba sentado en los hombros del más alto y una más donde el gigante estaba abrazándolo [Ella estaba atenta a todo] pensó para sí al ver la foto y no pudo evitar sonreír, podía recordar perfectamente como era completamente envuelto por esos brazos y el calor que manaba de ese cuerpo.

Luego, se topó con aquellas fotografías en las que todo el equipo fue desintegrándose, pudo recordar cómo fue que todo cambió: los talentos de todos fueron despertado, los de Aomine Daiki, los de Murasakibara Atsushi…Sin duda ese fue su nacimiento.

Cuando Atsushi le dijo esas palabras: "La única razón por la que seguía tus órdenes era porque pensaba que sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca podría vencerte, pero últimamente he comenzado a pensar que no es así. No quiero escuchar a alguien más débil que yo" esas palabras fueron el inicio de todo.

Cuando el gigante le dijo esas palabras, en su interior, Akashi entró en pánico, pero no solo por el hecho de perder por primera vez en su vida, sino que esa derrota significaría un cambio total a su estilo de vida, a su filosofía, también implicaría perderlo a él pero por sobre todo…dejar de existir.

- Hiciste de todo para no perderle y terminaste perdiéndote a ti mismo en su lugar, pero al final resultó que al perderte a ti mismo, fue la manera más definitiva de perderle a él también. Irónico ¿no?

- …- Guardó silencio por unos instantes, como si esperara que alguien le contestara.

- Porque ya no existe ese tú que lo amaba tanto- dijo como respondiendo a alguien.

- Aun existo- dijo en voz más baja- Aun existo.

- Ciertamente, aun existes. Pero el motivo de tu existencia es que si dejas de existir eso me haría perderte y perderte a ti sería lo mismo que una derrota. Después de todo ¿cómo sería posible que yo perdiera?

- …- De algún modo era como hablar con alguien que lloraba silenciosamente en su interior, como si su orgullo hubiese sido dañado, porque así lo era.

- Pero descuida, al igual que en el pasado permitiré que se vean.

- ¿De qué hablas?- susurró en voz suave, como esperanzado.

- …- No le respondió, solo sonrió afable dándole vuelta a una de las páginas del álbum. Tomó una de las fotografías en las que estaba regalándole unas golosinas a Atsushi, quien tenía una expresión muy dulce en su rostro. Después vio otra foto más y sonrió con complicidad [Vaya que era observadora Momoi Satsuki] pensó para sí sosteniendo una foto en la que Atsushi estaba dándole un beso.

Esa foto había sido tomada después de su despertar. En ese entonces aun salía con Atsushi, era una forma de poder mantenerle motivado, tanto a Atsushi como a su otro yo que mantenía dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de todo, aunque su otro yo haya "perdido" contra él, como aun era parte de él y él había ganado, no era una derrota para sí mismo, aunque tampoco una victoria después de todo ¿Quién puede ganar o perder contra sí mismo en un juego de Shougi? Al ser la misma persona la victoria permanece y la derrota se cancela, y eso es debido a que no es una derrota, sino superación.

- Atsushi…-susurró tristemente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, poder diferenciar quién había dicho el nombre del gigante de la generación de los milagros sería imposible para cualquiera.

* * *

Gustó?

Revs?

La verdad, siempre quise escribir algo así sobre ambos, desde que leí los caps del manga me imagine que Atsushi se senría un tanto responsable y por su parte Seijürö aunque orgulloso, hay algo más en su interior. Aun hay más cosas que me gustaría retratar sobre él y sobre la relación con Atsushi que creo, debió haber quedado "estrujada".

Es posible un cap más (donde ambos convivan) qué opinan?

Fujimy: Muchas gracias ^^ y sí! Viva el MuraAka! yeah! gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
